My Dear Killer
by TicTacStory
Summary: "Ciel, listen to yourself, screaming like a common whore, begging for more,giving in as a sad little kid, that peice of fabric covering your eye, your poor destiny is sealed my body locked on yours, truth is, Ciel,you are already tangled in my webs"
1. He Who Wont Forget

_**A/N My first Black Butler fanfic :3 finished season 2 just three days ago, (I cried my eyes out when you know who died) ohmygod I LOVE CielxAlois /Alois fangirl scream/ no matter how fucked up he was, he just wanted to be loved, and I am a real sucker to mysterious troubled crazy-ass characters like him *_* Soo yes, this is a Yaoi story, was going to be a one shot but ended up being a..erm, two shot? xD dont expect to much dudes. Pretty godamn sad, and I cant believe I actually went with this idea, but you like.**_

_**Main Characters-Ciel Phantomhive and Alois Trancy, and perhaps some CxS**_

_**Rate-T for, erm, I guess you could call it rape and "disturbing" of.**_

It was a little over seven o`clock when the Ciel Phantomhive and his loyal butler, Sebastian Michaelis were ready to leave the Trancy resident after the "cheap and just stupid (or soo Ciel says)" ball. A ball,a battlebetween two chosen ones, one who seeks love, the other who seeks revenge, desire and frustration, missing and wanting... getting exciting isnt it?

However, where were we? oh yes, the end of the ball.

It was raining, not that rain was something very refreshing nor surprising in London, or in England for that matter.

But the amount of rain pouring down the skies, the gods crying over something obviously saddening, the clouds sweating cold water after running a long lap around the world, all that was more than enough reasons for the cruel Alois Trancy__to (a little_** too **_kindly) offer Ciel and Sebastian a room in their residence.

Ciel,being the proud motherfucker he is, declined.

and Sebastian, being the cautious (and nearly too sexy to be human, I mean, devil.) he is, thought if it would be better if they stayed.

And for reasons that are beyond me, Sebastian urged them to stay.

Was it too mock and annoy Ciel? or did he really care soo much about Ciel`s pretty face getting wet? (not that really helped much-the wet face thing, I mean- more like blood face, but yeah, whatever).

Granted, having two hot-headed stoo sexy thats its barely legal young aristocrats with homosexual tendencies under one roof, the expected happened.

But , that part of the evening is still too far away, soo lets skip the "farewell" to all the visitors, and while were at that, lets also skip the part where Lizzie cried all over the place and Alois eventually kissed her hand as a goodbye same goes for Ciel, the part where those two weird Indian guys announced that they were starting their own restaurant,and the part were the triplets from hell had to literally KICK Lau and Lady Mau out for drug consume.

What matters to me is when the church ticked the midnight bells.

Oh yes.

But to keep all you lovely readers in tempt, and to not make this a gag story, lets invite ourselves to the dinner time in the Trancy mansion, that same faited night where two flames burned together in eachothers embrace full of hatred.

"Sebastian, do we REALLY have to stay here?" said the beautiful (I dont think "beatiful" is the best way to describe a GUY) Ciel Phantomhive to his butler while they were waiting for the dessert to be served, Lady Hanna passed and cleaned a stain on the tablecloth in a split second, smiled at Ciel,bowed a little and eventually moved out of the room as she heared her young master let out a scream and a "HANNA! Come her damnit!" Ciel rest his head on his hand and looked at Sebastian "Its full of weird people" he acknowleaged.

"Young master, dont you like the people here? Frankly, I could bet that more than one person here like you" he said, not lacking any mocking tone whatsoever.

"And, young master, leaving in this rain is not something we should do"

Ciel, however, ignored Sebastian, because he can. "This house sickens me,everyone is afraid of Alois, that son of a-"

"Mind your choice of words..."

"...Young master" Sebastian finally finished.

"Whatever, its practically the same if I put you in one same house with that weird Shinigami, how does he call himself? oh yes, Grell" he teasingly eyed Sebastian, but Sebastian was also good in teasing.

"Hmm, good point" Ciel tossed his head up towards the door as if to say "Oh look, there`s the sleezy blonde guy coming" but of course Ciel didnt say this out loud.

"With all reasons young master, but if I wouldnt know better, I would say that you yourself dont mind being under the same roof as Alois Trancy" Sebastian whispered in Ciel`s ear, causing Ciel to look the other way, and smirk at the butler.

"Sebastian, I thought you would know better, do you honestly think tha-"

"Why hello there Ciel..." Alois triumphantly smiled to the boy, and sat on the other side of the table as Claude pushed the chair out for his young master, Hanna, the triplets, and Claude (after putting the dessert on the table, that is) himself colocated themselves next to their young master.

"...Sebastian" Alois nodded at the devilish butler.

"What took you soo long Alois? and isnt this pretty simple food for someone like yourself?" Ciel asked, poking the strawberry that was lying phatetically in a pool of melted chocolate on the plate with his fork.

"I dont think soo" Alois paused, and licked the chocolate from his thumb, a deadly silence filled the room, Alois looked mocking, bitchy and almost superior to Ciel, who was just looking questiongly at the plate, and felt uncomfortable as Alois was licking his thumb a little longer than he should, but it was not unconfortable as in oh-my-god-soo-I-was-like-the-only-girl-there-like-oh-ma-gosh it was more unconfortable as in the there-was-this-totally-hot-and-sexy-guy-sitting-infront-of-me-whom-I-have-accidently-not-really-stabbed-licking-his-thumb-and-looking-at-me-all-seductively-and-surely-expecting-me-to-eat-this-food-that-isnt-too-appropiate-for-two-guys-to-eat unconfortable, sure you felt that ounce or more times in your life.

Finally Alois broke the silence "Strawberries with molt chocolate has been considered a delicaty for quite a few hundred years, a luxe anyone could afford and-"

He looked over to Hanna "Its a seductive food, also common when someone..."

"Is on his deathbed dont you think?"

Hanna and the triplets nodded.

"What a stupidity" Ciel finally said, but politely eating the strawberries. Alois was looking at him for a while and finally said "Talk about seductive".

This caused Ciel to grunt.

Another deadly silence filled the room, another awkward 10 minutes, Alois AND Ciel eating the chocolate and strawberries way to slow for two normal (but then again, I wouldnt call these two normal) people. Until, again Alois broke the silence.

"Oops" He boredly passed his hand around cheek, chocolate all over his face.

"Arent you a little kid" Ciel suggested, and poked the last strawberry in his mouth, causing Alois to lick his lips and moving his tongue wildly.

Claude was about to get a napkin and nicely whipe the chocolate of his masters cheek, however.

"Claude, , be a dear?" Hanna nodded, and stuck her tongue out to lick her masters cheek gently, and slowly, Ciel`s eyes widened, and hastly looked over to Sebastian.

"Do you wish me to lick your cheek aswell, young master?" He said sarcastically.

A disaproving look, and a rather awkward look is how Ciel answered.

"Pft" they continued observing, Alois, who seemed pleased with himself, his expression suddenly darkened, his eyes looking more evil, and his eyebrows centering.

"DAMNIT! CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT?" he jumped up and slapped his maid across her dark skin,stood up, and eventually kicked her down on the floor, the triplets nor Claude moved a muscle.

"Always the same damn story with you!" he stood above Hanna,again kicking her, looking at her with a pissed expression, and his lips twitched into a smile when the maid was softly sobbing.

Ciel stood up almost instantly,he ran towards the maid and Alois and cursing "What the hell do you think you`re doing?" just in time, he grabbed the raised hand of the blonde aristocrate before it could hit the maid again.

"Are you crazy?" Ciel asked.

Alois playfully huffed and looked over to his maid.

"Thats it, im going to bed" Ciel finally said.

"Show him to his room, Claude" Alois ordered.

Claude nodded "Yes, your highness"

"I see what you mean with `weird people` young master" Said Sebastian as he closed the buttons on his master`s pijamas (It looked like a dress, soft blue, matching is beautiful eyes, and pretty short, you know, for a guy) Ciel lightly nodded, taking his eyepatch of and putting it on the porcelain table next to him.

"Good night, young master, may your dreams be sweet" Sebastian eyed his master for the last a little before exiting the was alone.

Again.

Every night, every day, ever since that day when the mansion burned down, his birthday, since then, he was alone. Alone as a teen can be, yet not be able to stand on his own two feet, without Sebastian, without Sebastian he would be lost.

No, more likely, he IS lost, lost in the darkness, the darkness of the Phantomhive family, and now the darkness of the sick and twisted Trancy estate, the darkness of the devil he knows as Sebastian, the darkness of his own despair and melachony, the darkness of the thick peice of fabric, covering his eyes, artifical darkness.

True darkness.

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel murmmered.

"Ciel Phantomhive..." Alois said evily.

"You will be mine!"

_**A/N was fairly stupid. Second chapter coming up right away, I love reviews (meaning:Just review my story) Im also writing a Valentine Special (GrellxSebastian, sort of called:The valentine murders) and another valentine special for Winx Club (Called:Valentine Melachony) and ANOTHER valentine special on my epic "Consequences Of Loving You" story, of Death Note (MxM, LxL, BB,Misa Amane,Near... yeah, just a one-shot about everyon, called:Consequences Of Loving You;A Epic Valentine story)**_

_**Right.**_


	2. He Who Wont Forgive

_**A/N I just finished the final "Princess Diaries" serie.**_

_**...Cabot.**_

_**(Especially Princess Diaries,Queen Of Babble,Confusion,Devoted,All-American Girl...) Thus that, after I finish this, I will be completly devoted to my dear Wammy Boys life stories (Mello:Target, Matt:He who pulled the trigger, Near:Stairway To Heaven, L Lawliet:The First And Last) and also Misa Amane (Called:The Last Kiss), and I have to finish my Valentine black butler,Winx Club,Death Note specials already :S Anyhow.**_

The loud screams of thunder rushed trough the skies, it seemed to have a certain care for the Trancy estate, was it cursed? Or were the gods interested by the young Alois Trancy? Or perhaps... perhaps a sign for the future, a leap from the dangerous path infront of us, a path that no one would take, a path to what some may call "Hell".But then again, having a devil butler, a femme fatale maid, and triplets from hell, I guess thats appropiate.

Where were we? oh yes.

Ciel couldnt sleep, his eyes could shut and make all the other people believe that he was sleeping, faking, taking out a picture, a mask. All for the other people, but Ciel was Ciel, his pride went down together with his parents, there was no one left to fool, or better said, there was no one left he COULD fool.

Ciel was swimming in his thougth when the door creacked open, Ciel shut is eyes almost instantly and pretended to be in deep sleep.  
>The blonde aristocrate walked in the spacy room, closing the door behind him, he had nothing with him that could light up the room, walking on his toes, epically aiming for the big-ass closet standing in the corner of the room.<p>

Ciel`s ears focused on the noise Alois was making, a slim and sharp noise, coming out of the closet, a dangerously chaotic- no... wait.

_**A sword?**_

Ciel opened his eyes hastly, his thougths flustered by the sound of the sword, a million of scenarios ran trough his pretty head, Ciel was dead, his writs cut open, blood across the floor, his eyes poked out and crushed beneath the blonde`s feet, scars across his chest, his tongue damaged by the sword, Ciel was drugged,unable to move, having to accept the torture the blonde gave him, tormenting Ciel with his past, burning him like his parents burned, slowly rotting in the bed of he who killed him, waiting in line to enter there where he belonged, the infamous hell. All this could`ve happened just as easily as buying the next issue of "Naruto" or "Sailor Moon".Because thats how sick and twisted Alois Trancy is.

But none of the above really happened,atleast,not would be to normal for Alois, crushing eyeballs and scaring Ciel`s chest wasnt his idea of "torture", "Torture" was ment to be somewhat enjoyable, something ALOIS could enjoy, something like poking Hanna`s eye out. (Although I dont see the wow-factor in poking someone`s eye out, but whatever)

But Hanna was getting Hanna wasnt half as stubborn and hot-headed as Ciel was, nor was she as twisted and,for that matter, invulnerable as needed a challenge, someone to punish, someone to torture,someone to enjoy.

Minutes passed and Alois fell silent, silence that scared Ciel even more.  
>Ciel couldnt relax, was he scared?<p>

Phantomhive couldnt be scared, he wont give in, and less to the guy who is the cause of his parents damned sucker.  
>Maybe... maybe it was... what was it? rejection,denial,sorrow,hate.<p>

The bed creacked loudly, and suddenly, the blonde was next to Ciel.

And as if its the most normal thing to do, randomly jumping on a bed where SOMEONE is (supposed to be) sleeping, neverthless, WITH A SWORD.  
>Alois pulled the covers of and slid his nails over Ciel`s chest, Ciel being Ciel, couldnt restrain himself<p>

"Just what the hell are you doing?"

He didnt even say Excuse me ):

"Oh,Ciel you`re awake, I though soo!" Alois smiled innocently, but soon enough, his face shadowed, and that joyfull smile turned into a evil grinn. "You know, this is actually my room..." He looked at Ciel playfully.

Ciel couldnt bring out a word.

"Should we play a game..?

"  
>"...Ciel?" Alois finished, and rolled the blue-haired teen towards him, putting one arm next to Ciel`s shoulder, Alois was practically on top of him, on top of a scared Ciel.<br>"Ciel?" Alois asked again.

As if Ciel had just woke up, he gulped and observed the teen on top of lips thigthening, going white.

"Ciel, when someone is asking something you have to answer, you arent being very polite, maybe Ciel needs someone to learn him some manners..." he rested his elbow on the bed, making their bodies even closer, their flesh touching.

His left hand passed Ciel`s face, and at the word "Learn" he dug his nails into the boys cheek, a little blood breaking free, a laughing Alois on top of him, BEYOND him, he had him cornered, cornered in his heart.

"Alois you...!" He closed his eyes and was ready to let out a scream.

Ciel Phantomhive, he who never gave up on his emotions, a emotional wreck breaking inside his young body. Wanted to scream.

Alois unbuttoned Ciel`s shirt, ounce three were open, he passed his sword against his chest, he, however,didnt cut, he just kept it on his chest."Oh, finally, I thought you were dead or something!"

**_Scratch!_**

Ciel`s flesh, burning.

And it wasnt that there-was-fire-and-me-being-me-jumped-in-the-fire-because-I-can burn, it was more the this-damned-hot-and-pshyco-blonde-who-is-im-now-shure-is-gay-was-like-totally-lying-on-top-of-me-and-I-dont-know-why-but-he-had-a-tiny-knife-in-his-pocket-and-made-a-"A"-sign-on-my-chest-for-I-dont-know-what-reasons burn.

You get me.

And before anything, Ciel felt all the anger going out of him, as if the blood dripping dangerously fast from his chest was the savior who released him from his past, alas, it wasnt the blood, the "A" sign on his chest, nor was it the cut on his cheek.

He was...screaming.

Ciel Phantomhive, screaming.

Just what effect did the blonde have on him? some effect that no-one in his life ever had, screaming, release of anger, soo many emotions locked up in him for years, released.

"!"

Ciel stopped screaming and blinked for a split second, the shocked yet pleased face from he who has on top of him entertained him.  
>Breathing heavily, his perfect blue eyes wide,his jaw half open, his body shaking, his blood making a little pool on the bed, his hands tucked in his wanted to call Sebastian, his savior.<p>

"SEBA-" He stopped midway due the fact that there was tongue licking him.

No, was LICKING Ciel, as in, passing his tongue longside his neck.

He took a pause and observed the one who was under him at that moment"You dirty little fucker, making a mess out of someone else`s bed-"

**_Smack!_**

How did he do it? god knows how. Ciel, CIEL Alois right across the face, causing Alois to stop in his sadistic sentence, as a red hand mark itemed his cheek, his face turned the other way from Ciel`s surprising strenght,Ciel jumped up and pulled the blonde down, the same position (Well, this time Ciel was on top and Alois was under) as the were before happened again.

Ciel felt like crying, but he couldnt, no way in hell was he going to give in infront of a messed up kid like Alois.

"Alois Trancy..." Ciel started but never finished, and as if it was a game, Alois cut him off again.

"Ciel, listen to yourself, screaming like a common whore, begging for more,giving in as a sad little kid, that peice of fabric covering your eye, your destiny is sealed in a devil`s stomach, my body locked on yours..." In one move, Alois managed to take off Ciel`s shirt, he pulled Ciel down and smiled evily, brushing Ciel`s blue hair "...truth is,Ciel, you are already lost in my webs"

Ciel considered this, looking around the room, darkness.

"You know, Ciel, spiders tend to grab their victim, punish them for their deeds, and eventually kill them, does that sound good to you?"

Ciel,lying against the skin of he who killed his parents, his blood still pouring, enough to make him sick.

"Ciel Phantomhive...you are finally mine!" He pushed the blue haired aristocrate vertical, Ciel looked stoned, his eyes looking at nothing in particular, the scars Alois made were different to normal scars, devilish scars,revenge.

Alois roughly kissed the dull-looking Ciel, exploring every inch of his mouth, holding his neck up with one hand, and digging his perfect nails in his nude shoulder, Ciel was under his control.

Licking his tongue, his neck, sucking up his blood, Ciel was still mesmerized,having to accept the pain thrown at him.

"...damn you..." Said Ciel weakly, unable to move, even if he wanted, he was under Alois`s command, under his control, his body wasnt his anymore.  
>The blonde pulled the aristocrate`s hair down, causing his head to fall on Alois`s crotch, his nails again passing Ciel`s face, bleeding, blood, scars, everywhere across his body.<p>

His chest, his cheek, his hair in Alois`s hands, his half-burned neck due to Alois`s fire sticks.  
>"What do you have to say now? Ciel Phantomhive?" He laughed and tossed his head up, only to finally kiss Ciel`s bleeding mouth again, as if he loved the scent of blood.<p>

"Where is that cocky adittude Ciel? Arent you vulnerable?" moving his victim`s neck to the right till it caused a "Crack!" sound.

While Alois was sucking his underlip, cracking Ciel`s neck, seeing the boy lying pathetically, it was no fun.

He reached for the sword on the bed that was poking Ciel`s back either softly or roughly, it didnt matter,Ciel couldnt complain, his body was devoted to Alois."Ciel...you havent entertained me, what a dissapointment you are"

As if to finish Ciel`s pain, reaching for the sword, holding it against Ciels chest,Ciel, who was still lying against Alois, his chest, to be exact. Ready to kill, he had never killed anyone before, not wanting to cause the same pain he felt when Luka died.

Luka...

He inmediatly threw the sad and compassionate feeling away, in this world, there was no time to be sad, revenge...that is what he needed.

"Im sorry" Alois finally said softly, and closing his eyes, he finally finished the pain Ciel was going trough, the long journey, a journey no 13 year old should go if the god heared him, the weather reached his climax, the thunder`s voice screaming, the gods crying harder than normal, the window in Alois`s room breaking due the storm with a loud "CRASH!".

"Alois..." Ciel said with his final strenght, he held Alois`s hand, and looked at the crying blonde with half open eyes.  
>"Ciel...!" Alois exclaimed, his tears falling in Ciel`s mouth as he spoke.<br>"You..." The rain falling inside the room, the thunder that got louder every second, Ciel, got the sword that was in his chest, and with the same blood, with the same killer, Ciel weakly poked the sword in him with the last bit of power left in the body.

"AHHHHHHH-" Alois screamed and screamed, the sword,cleansening his wicked past, the cursed boy, free.  
>Breaking in sobs, falling crushed on the bed, Ciel closing his eyes dramatically, lletting out one last grinn, a taer falling on the blanket.<br>Alois was destined to be alone, born alone, live alone,die alone.  
>The rain cleaning the blood, making the sight of two bleeding boys even more dramatic, finally, finally, the fight against themselves was over.<br>Ciel and Alois...were in peace.

_**A/N-I found this pretty weak, but whatever.**_

_**Please review :3**_


End file.
